coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3999 (12th April 1996)
Plot Vicky is pleased to see Alec but Steve wants rid of him. Alec explains to Vicky that Sunliners Travel Agency have promoted him and he'll be running the north-west side of the business. Sarah Louise is upset to hear that Martin has sold the racehorse to Fred as she thinks he'll kill it for horsemeat. Martin wishes he'd never gone to the races. Bill gives Kevin the £250 and says he'll pay the rest back soon. Hilary Forrest arrives in the Rovers and demands her £600. She parks the horse in the Street and threatens to leave him unless she's paid. Bill and Martin enjoy watching the spectacle. Martin fetches Sarah Louise to see to reassure her that the horse is alive and well. Fred and Alf are forced to write cheques to cover the costs. Alec settles into running Sunliners Travel Agency on Rosamund Street after the previous manager, Harry Slater, has handed over to him. He is embarrassed when Vicky sees the shop and realises that it's a dump. Mike signs the garage over to Don. Don can't believe he's spent £43,000 on a garage and is now a boss. Jack is horrified when Alec walks into the Rovers. Alec toasts Jack and wishes him success. Don assures Kevin that his job is safe and he doesn't plan to make any changes at the garage. Don is dismayed to hear Mike offered it to Kevin for £40,000. Mike tells Alma how he wrote a bogus letter saying that the garage was worth £50,000 and left it around so Josie would see it. Alec tries to befriend Steve to please Vicky but Steve is cool towards him. Steve tells him that he can't stay at their flat. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer Guest cast *Hilary Forrest - Julia Goodman *Harry Slater - Alan Partington Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Sunliners Travel Agency *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and bathroom Notes *Last appearance of Sean Skinner until 19th August 1996. *Alan Halsall appears as an extra in the scene when Hilary Forrest delivers Betty's Hot Shot outside the Rovers, two and a half years before making his debut as Tyrone Dobbs. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is suspicious of Alec’s reasons for returning, and there's a surprise for the residents when Hilary arrives at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,360,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes